masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lancer1289
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Tullis 07:10, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Race Name Caps reminder Just a reminder on alien race name caps policy. As is pointed out in the Style Guide's naming conventions for alien races section, Collectors is one of three race names that DO get capitalized, along with Prothean and Reaper. As these are not the actual names of the races so much as titles, they are treated differently. SpartHawg948 08:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks be sure to remember that in the future. Lancer1289 02:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for dealing with that Dieseldrinker vandal. I just got done banning him, but it makes it so much easier when there are outstanding editors like yourself watching out for these tools. Thanks again! SpartHawg948 00:31, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Lancer1289 00:37 March 16, 2010 (UTC) Armistice Day I'm aware that it was originally referred to as such, but I question the need to include it as a point of trivia. Using the same word to describe the same thing doesn't mean that the second use references the first use if the word itself defines the event. ShadowRanger 18:41, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :My main issue is that people use the "Trivia" section to move speculation from the talk page to the article. If a designer says they were paying tribute to WW1 veterans, then it's trivia. Until then, it's speculation. ShadowRanger 18:44, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :As an example, there are dozens of "Independence Day" holidays celebrated around the world. The fact that many of them are called "Independence Day" (when translated from the local language where applicable) does not indicate that they are referencing the "Independence Day" of the first country to establish such a holiday. ShadowRanger 18:52, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Also, really minor quibble, but the holiday is "Veterans Day" (no apostrophe) not "Veteran's Day". It's the attributive use, not the possessive. ShadowRanger 18:54, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok I see your point. If someone readds it I will not oppose it but I think that is what they are refering to. I was just trying to make sence of what I saw as relevant tivia. Sorry if I offended you in the process. ::Thanks for the spelling reminder. Lancer1289 18:57, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::No offense taken whatsoever. Sorry if I came off a bit overly brusque. I've been annoyed by a lot of the trivia sections ever since someone decided that relevant "Trivia" included defining words, e.g. trivia for the M-9 Tempest included "A tempest is a violent storm." Cool, factual trivia is awesome. Speculation and definitions just hide the few interesting gems. It's nothing personal; I don't hold your restoring it against you. ShadowRanger 19:04, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::You didn't come across as brusque. You merely pointed out facts, and after the Tempest edit I see your point. People all too often use the trivia section for pointless and irrelevent trivia. Thanks again for not holding it against me. You don't need to respond of you don't want to. Lancer1289 19:14, March 18, 2010 (UTC) About this talk page thing... Just a quick note. It is, of course, a bannable offense to remove comments made by someone else from a talk page. I understand that you went back and changed a comment you had made a little bit, which there is nothing wrong with. Another user then called you on it which, while I may find that behavior a bit inflammatory, is also not against any rules, and did so by posting a copy of your original statement, which you then deleted one (and a second time apparently by accident). As the first time does appear to have been intentional, I am obligated to warn you that this is a bannable offense, and while I can't speak for the other admins, I personally only give warnings on this matter once. If it happens again, there will have to be a ban (although if it comes to that, I will of course take into consideration the fact that you have a fairly long and exemplary track record here). This isn't intended as a threat or anything, just me doing my job. If you have any questions, feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks, SpartHawg948 04:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Not cool . . . If you're going to undo one of my edits, please leave an edit summary to tell why. . . so why did you remove the template I added? Merrell 22:48, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Probably because there are no pictures of Lemm'Shal nar Tesleya. He is a character who only appears in Mass Effect: Ascension, a paperback novel. As such, there are no pictures, and, as such, a pictures wanted tag is beyond pointless. Now, if he appears in a game or comic or something in the future, the tag can go back, but until there are pictures, let's avoid the pictures wanted tag. SpartHawg948 01:42, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Kasumi Goto Kanji Sorry for not signing in and making a messed up edit. >>; That random IP address was me. That's what I get for trying to make edits on a messed up computer that's not even mine. DX My apologies. Her kanji should be correct now, and I've gone back and signed my edits. *fail* Bakageta-Koto 19:11, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Dude its ok. I just saw the edit and I was wondering what happened. I just assumed that the editor did something and that is what resulted. That's all I did. I have seen editors, including myself, add things and they don't come out the way we anticipated. Its just a simple mistake. If you get in trouble then call me and I support that it was merely an accident. Lancer1289 19:16, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and duly noted! Thanks for the update about the talk in Mordin's talk page! By the way, I've noticed you've been spelling grammar as "grammer". I'm wondering if that is just on purpose? ;) Teugene 19:25, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :No just typing to fast. Lancer1289 19:26, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Ah okay, just don't mind about my curiosity... :) but anyway, good work on the edits! Teugene 19:31, March 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: GOsh, you could give me 3 minutes to complete the move, couldn't you? 22:39, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it's always nice to wait till after the move to delete the info from the original page. Kind of along the lines of "measure twice, cut once". Don't want all the info getting lost in transit. Also, not all the EDI info should be deleted from the Normandy SR-2 page. Unless at some point, EDI was removed from the ship and I missed it. As EDI is still a vital component of the SR-2, there needs to still be a section about EDI and her role in the functioning of the ship in the article. It can just be shorter because it'll focus exclusively on her duties as the ships AI, without needing to go into detail about the plot and storyline. SpartHawg948 22:57, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hello .. Ive noticed you eather don't agree with my edit on the Asari or have an issue with how I made the edit. Please inform me of why. ^_^ thank you(email) nizzle89@ymail.com :If you would notice the edit summery that information is better suited for the throian article because it deals with cloaning and really to be honest it dosen't belong. Cloaning dupicates genetic matter in principle rather than dealing with inherited traites. Actually looking at is closer it really doesn't belong there either. Also we use talk pages and I won't email you why. Lancer1289 19:51, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I didnt think you would use the email .. just included it as a sign of good will. I personal have no objection to what you say about cloning being only genetic but that dosnt mean there isnt more evidance of the face marks being makeup or a tattoo rather than genetics (Like liara having no marks). I'm sure theres a chance that Bioware will correct us all on this down the line. But its is important to note the Thorian was clearly doing more then making a simple clone.As the name says "NoPersonalFeelings" I just want the facts to be stated. Hi. I'm not really sure why my edits to SR-2 were deleted? Could I get some feedback? SR-2 Hi. I'm not really sure why my edits to SR-2 were deleted? Could I get some feedback? :If you would see the article afterwards then all you did is add a huge amount of space where it didn't belong. Lancer1289 21:37, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I would have made a trivia section but I couldn't figure out how. :The Normandy SR-2 doesn't really need a trivia section because most if not all of it is covered in the SSV Normandy article. So far no one has been able to coem up with any relevant trivia related to the SR-2. You mean besides the stuff I found. Paramour Achievement Are you sure about that? I'm currently playing through my first play-through on the pc verison of ME1, and I have unlocked the Paramour achievement. Oh wait...I did also open someone else's savegame just to watch the sex part, maybe that was what unlocked it?...nevermind :P my badUbcphysicsyangbo 05:46, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :It's alright, if you open a save game on the PC to watch that part it will unlock the achievement. The consort doesn't unlock it, that would be too easy. Lancer1289 05:49, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, you are right. Next time I should probably do my research before making final changes? I have worked quite a bit on the Star Trek (memory alpha) wiki, is it okay to just make some changes when I see fit? If it's wrong somebody will revert it/them right?Ubcphysicsyangbo 06:00, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Usually if it is incorret then they will revert, but do research first. If you see something incorrect then feel free to fix it but a good recommendation is to look over the style guides first before making any changes. Lancer1289 06:04, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Normandy SR-2 Edit Yeah, I only added the extra Hawthorne info. I noticed that after I did the Firewalker missions (and maybe even before that?) Hawthorne was back in his usual spot, even though I distinctly remember Chakwas mentioning something about him being in the med bay (and the wiki says something similar). Hope it's not too trivial, but I wanted to put it in just in case people wondered where he went ;) Bronzey 14:42, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : That's... extremely... odd. Unless I leant on the Enter key or something? :P Bronzey 14:56, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Mira/Word Paperclip confirmation Just wanted to point out in reference to your edit summary changing the wording of the Mira pop-up comment that it was confirmed by another user, and as such, was speculation until confirmed by someone at BioWare- the user who confirmed it, Stormwaltz, is also known as Chris L'Etoile. He is a (former) writer for BioWare who wrote for both Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2. He is the source for most (if not all) of the trivia items we have that are devconfirmed. You can see a summary of what he wrote for the games on his user page. So I think it's safe to say that in this case, 'another user' and 'someone at BioWare' are one and the same! :) SpartHawg948 06:24, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Ok I just checked Stormwaltz user page so my mistake. Lancer1289 06:26, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Walkthroughs Articles I've read your sandbox articles and so far, it's looks great. Are you planning to get screenshots for your articles too? I'm almost done with the planet articles, just need to get some planets shots and perhaps nicer images to go with the articles. I'm still debating with myself if I should remove the short little summary under the mission sections to keep consistent with the other ME2 planets missions and reduce the likelihood of spoilers. Also, I'm still considering if the progression of missions (the ones with →) should be included as its mission names too might be spoilers. Alternatively, I could just insert the initial mission acquisition without the succeeding missions thus not spoiling anything. Anyway, after we both are done, we could do an concurrent update at a time convenient to both of us. Teugene 09:26, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Personally I think that you should use just the initial mission titles rather than every adaptation of the mission journal entry. I will have a link where it continues to the next article. See the sandbox or the Collector Base: Infiltration article. I am trying to finish them as fast as I can but I have other concerns so I hope to get them done probably by the date on my user page. As to screenshots, I will probably not be adding screenshots but after I post them then anyone is free to. As to the short summery I don't think that it is alright to let people know what is coming. That is my opinion however. Lancer1289 09:37, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::As you are working on the walkthroughs, do you happen to have the Journal entry mission summary for Noveria: Geth Interest when you first acquire it? Teugene 19:27, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Not at the moment, I'll try to get it ASAP. Lancer1289 19:58, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright then. I just need it to finish the last piece of the puzzle in my sandbox Noveria. I was going through my old save games and realized I may have deleted some save files prior to the missions acquisition. Thus I may have to replay back from a previous point to be able to reacquire the mission again and check the mission summary. Thought if you've done it, I might not need to repeat this process all over again. If you're busy, it's alright, I might just spend a little more time revisiting good ol' ME! Teugene 20:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) (reset indent)Don't worry about it currently I have a campaign on the Expose Saren mission and I am just about to fight Fist, so you don't have to. Also I am rechecking something in that mission so don't worry about it. I'll get it, Just though I'd say so you don't have to waste your time. As the Styx song says Too Much Time on My Hands, well I do have too much time on my hands. Lancer1289 20:16, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yo! So I'm done with the drafts for the planet articles, thanks to your help for the last piece of the puzzle. Took me a while to open it up for review as I was a little occupied earlier. So you can have a look at the drafts here and discuss here. Teugene 04:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks like you had quite a busy weekend! How's your walkthrough articles coming along? Teugene 17:31, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Only four left so I think I can get them up by Saturday. I still need to check the Virmire article again however and I can't do that today. However I can do it tomorrow. Actually I might be able to get to it tonight so only Ilos and the Final Battle left. None of those are that long. Lancer1289 17:33, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually however I can't get to it tonight so it will be up tomorrow along with Ilos: Find the Conduit. Just probably not at the same time. Lancer1289 17:41, April 19, 2010 (UTC) You've already done the Kasumi Goto walkthrough! Awesome! Dude you r freakin' fast! I just dl the DLC and tried it out, awesome mission. Anyways, good job. I've also added a link to your walkthrough on the Kasumi Goto main article (currently it only has a main article link to the Dossier: Master Thief article). "Die Religion ... ist das Opium des Volkes" ---Karl Marx 10:34, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yea I got them done fast and lost a night of sleep in the process. Glad to get them up rather than leave them for a while like the Zaeed: The Price of Revenge mission. Lancer1289 17:48, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Regarding my edits on Grunt's loyality mission page Hey once again thanks a lot for your help. I'm still pretty new to the Wiki scene & am still unfamiliar with a lot of Wiki-etiquette, so all your help are very much appreciated. BTW if you are wondering i just beat ME2 on Veteran on the PC, right now working on insanity. Man is the game harder or what! For the particular mission for Grunt's loyalty, I brought Grunt and Mordin along (neither are loyal, obviously Grunt isn't since this is his loyalty mission). Basically I just changed all weapons to incendiary ammo and just SMG'd the Thresher Maw non-stop, ducking behind pillars, etc (I tried this because using up all of the collector's heavy weapon only brought down the Maw to 50% armor). Amazingly not even running out of bullets for the SMG I had about 20 seconds to spare before the Maw finally went down. But as I said, the Collector's beam weapon was totally useless though...Ubcphysicsyangbo 18:20, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Currenlty I do not have the PC version because I didn't have the money for it, and still don't. That is why I can only comment on the 360 version. I do have the PC version of ME however and use both for writing the walkthoughs I am working on. When I did the maw battle on the 360 I was all six classes and I found the Engineer the easiest because of the frequent Incinerate abillity. I found the adept the hardest because of the lack of useful powers, or maybe it was the way I played. Anyway glad to be of help. Lancer1289 18:24, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Samara's age? Nearly 1000 years old? Really? According to this (Samara's squad page on ME2 website), she's an estimated 600 years old. That doesn't really make sense to me, because if she was that old, she'd be near death, because 1000 years is the maximum amount of time an Asari can live. :Its says that asari can live to be up to 1000 years, but like humans today which the average life expectency is around 87 years, give or take, there are plenty of people that are over 90 and even 100. See my comments on the Talk:Samara page but 350(hiting of maiden stage) + 400 (time she has been hunting Morinth) = 750. Matt 2108 just added another comment and backs up what I just said. The in game content gives the BioWare site to be about 400 years off. Lancer1289 16:55, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : Well thatis not necessarily accurate, she could be from a world with years shorter or longer than years on earth, the galactic standard year i think is a good deal longer than an earth year, maybe that is what the official website is using aas a measuring tool, but the point is you have to trust what she says over what an earth based website says, i think she is the better source. ralok 16:57, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Well the galactic year is if I remember correctly is about 1.17 earth years, so yes it is longer. I think the asari would probably measure in that or their native world. Either way Ralok has a point becuase she is probably the betteer source for her age than a "estimated 600 human years" on BioWare's site. Lancer1289 17:00, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Please remember as well, Tilarta, that the ages on the official Mass Effect 2 site are known to not be strictly accurate. If we're to take it for granted due to the ME2 page that Samara is approx 600, then Grunt is 22 (obviously false), Mordin is 50 (also known to be false... more on that in a minute), and Zaeed is 40 (not demonstrably false, but as seen on Talk:Zaeed Messani, extremely unlikely). Fortunately, we have some developed commentary on this. We have a comment from Christina Norman (http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/105/index/844703, found down at the bottom) stating that "The ages listed in the website are relative to human years today. So Mordin is probably around 30. Likewise Grunt isn't 22." So, as we can see, the ages listed on the website are less than accurate. SpartHawg948 17:58, April 9, 2010 (UTC) South African Accent Just wanted to point out in regards to your edit to the Donovan Hock page, the distinctive "South African" accent is more properly known as an Afrikaans accent. Afrikaans is a language spoken by the Afrikaners, who make up a majority of the white population of South Africa. SpartHawg948 04:05, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks I didn't know that so that's why I reverted. Lancer1289 04:06, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair enough. It's somewhat of an obscure language, I suppose, but the heavy mix of Dutch and English influences blends together to result in that unique "South African" accent. I only know all this b/c I did a presentation on Afrikaans for an English class last year. SpartHawg948 04:08, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Redemption What happened at the end there before you erased, I didn't see what happened. --Fatherbrain30 04:15, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Revan just removed all content against policy. I know that policy well and I reported him. Lancer1289 04:17, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :And I think he just got banned again, this time for good. Lancer1289 04:18, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : Oh well, I tried. --Fatherbrain30 04:19, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :: I wondered about the lack of comments on that page. So somebody wiped it all? Sigh. Bronzey 01:08, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Alien Biotics You changed my stuff on alien biotics and I'm not really sure why. You said that it could be found elsewhere and it was just unnecessary but you kind find half of any of the information on here on other articles and I don't understand why any information would be unnecessary if it is about alien biotics in a section called "Alien biotics". if you could clarify that would be great. Thanks. Vanguard15 06:33, April 12, 2010 (UTC)Vanguard15 April 12, 2010, 6:32 (UTC) :In the Rachni article it is mentioned under the Brood Warriors section that they have some biotic ablility but it is minor and personally I don't think that it is biotic ability. Because queens use the geneitic ability of their ancestors to reproduce, they just may have natural ablities like the asari, so that needed rewording, which I am working on. Niftu Cal was drugged and therefore not a real biotic nor does it speak for volus as a whole. As to the mention of the elcor, hanar, and drell, I didn't see that when I reverted so I will readd that along with the mention of the volus. Lancer1289 06:44, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :I have readded some information and reworded some others. Sorry about removing the info but the thing about Niftu was what got my attention and the rachni mention above it either needed to be removed or be reworded. I was going to leave it but then I thought I'd readd it when I had figured out how to phrase it. Your comment came in when I was working on it. :Also watch your race name caps, only Reapers, Collectors, and Protheans get capalitized. Lancer1289 06:56, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Why do we only capitalize those species? Shouldn't we capitalize all species? 20:33, April 12, 2010 (UTC)Vanguard15 08:32, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :See the style guide for that one. Lancer1289 20:34, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Caleston Rift Was I just being obtuse and not noticing the 'Collector Ship' prereq tag, or was that something you added after I made my edit? It's not a big deal, but it would be nice to know if I need to pay a little more attention. Especially as I was planning on adding a similar note to the Hades Nexus/Sheol system page. 22:27, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :The prereq tag was there prior to your edit. SpartHawg948 22:30, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)Also he is right however I was planning to update the tags later today. However as to the trivia see the Style Guide for more information on cluster pages. Lancer1289 22:32, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah. So that was my screw-up. Good to know. I didn't see a similar tag for the Hades Nexus/Sheol page, but since I screwed up the Caleston Rift page, I figure I'll let you take care of that. Also, from now on, I'll be signing in. I didn't realize that my username from other wikia's transferred to this one. If a user by the name of 'Swk3000' references this, just know that it's me. 22:37, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Batarian trivia section Hi there :) Just a quick question on the Batarian article, could you explain what you meant by your recent edit summary? Specifically, how doesn't the note I added count as trivia? Thanks ClearSound 00:14, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Becasue the trivia for the turians is valid and backed up, I can't remember from where at the moment and that is worth mentioning because there were supposed to be turian females in ME. However there isn't a mention on the salarian page and there doesn't need to be. Mentioning that isn't in line with the trivia policy of the Style Guide. Basically mentioning that there has been no in game appearance of batarian, salarian, or turian females isn't trivia. Lancer1289 00:23, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, I guess that makes sense. Thanks for the link to the style guide, I'll make sure I familiarise myself with it. --ClearSound 00:27, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Happy to be of help. Lancer1289 00:28, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Saren edit Sorry, but the sentence "After being hunted across several worlds, Saren and Shepard finally met" is grammatically incorrect. With a sentence construction like that, the subject of the first phrase ("after being hunted") and of the second one ("finally met") have to be the same, which is not the case in this version. The way the sentence is constructed at the moment literally means that both Saren and Shepard had been hunted by a third party. So, in order to be correct, the sentence should either be: "After hunting him across several worlds, Shepard finally met Saren" or "After being hunted across several worlds, Saren finally met Shepard" At the risk of sounding arrogant (and I apologize if that's the case), I'm an English literature major: I know what I'm talking about. (Nilfalasiel 21:09, April 15, 2010 (UTC)) :Well then I defer to the english major on that one. Lancer1289 21:12, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Just reverted. Lancer1289 21:13, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Armor page edit Hey, I totally just realised that somehow I'd managed to delete the entire thing. Errrrr... whoops.... heh. Thanks for correcting it. Phylarion 03:15, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :It's alright, this is not the first time I have seen someone make a edit and then it doesn't come out the way they intended. I kept the link as it is good to provide a link to the main article. Lancer1289 03:18, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Privateers I was trying to clear up an ambiguity that initially confused me whilst using the walkthrough. It was not clearly stated that the assignment was finished after handing the datapad to Garoth, only that the datapad could then be given to him. I hope my latest revision is to your liking and you don't feel the need to undo it this time. Sir Jcd 16:02, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :It is better the recent way and thank you for being civil about it. Sometimes these things get into edit wars and nothing gets resolved. Again thanks for being civil and the latest revision is good. Currently i am rewiriting the UNC assignments with tactics and loot but I'll be sure to keep that when I get around to UNC: Privateers. Lancer1289 16:07, April 18, 2010 (UTC)